Gone
by Birds Flight
Summary: Dean X Fem!Castiel: Cas had to leave, to save Sam, to save Dean. If only Dean could tell Cas how he felt before she disappeared.


**Authors Note: **

**Hello! This is my first writing for Supernatural! 3 I ADORE Cas and Dean! The story came to mind when my English teacher said we get to create a story of any kind as long as it had a different point of view in it other than the normal stories! Thus, this was born! I couldn't write this with them both as males since I have to turn in the story, so I genderbent Cas! I think I may just leave it as is, I have no idea where I would go with it. If anyone has any ideas or help with how you think it should go, please PM me! Any ideas are helpful! Hopefully you'll enjoy your reading! **

* * *

In a world filled with angels, demons, archangels and demon hunters you cannot save everyone. At least one person will be in pain by the end of the day. Love, out of the option, it can be the death of you in this world. Death will be excruciatingly painful and slow if it comes upon you. Save those you can and hope for the best with those you can't. So how, after all the warnings and knowing what will happen if you get attached, did she, the angel and he, the demon hunter fall for the other so hard and fast? He ignored the warnings, but never told her how he felt. She heeded the signs, never telling him and instead giving him the chance to live even if it cost her own life. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost, and she wasn't about to lose him to the others of her kind.

* * *

She won't come back. It can't happen. It can't. She left. She left us and… me. I never got to tell her how I felt… how I feel.

_Can't or won't? Who are you trying to convince?_

She is an angel, I am a demon hunter. It could never work. She has wings under her human exterior, holding a job I cannot even begin to comprehend. I am only human, she is so much more. She deserves so much more than what I can offer.

_Then why was she here with you and Sam? She could have left whenever she wanted. She has the wings to fly and take her anywhere._

Oh those wings, those beautiful and terrifying deep black wings. The ones that uncurl when we are threatened, the ones we saw as she was forced to leave us when my brother and I needed protecting the most.

* * *

_"Cas! No! Come on, this is not you." _

_Such a strangled voice came from the spiky dark haired demon hunter. His face contorted into one of pain and betrayal. The usual smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes now dulled and bloodshot, green irises standing out against the red. A once clean and weather worn leather jacket was now scuffed and dirty, showing the dark blue collared shirt underneath as it hung onto wide shoulders which were hunched over as if it held the weight of the world upon them._

_"Dean, the Casey you knew is gone. She has to be gone."_

_Casey stood tall and slim, her beige trench coat hugging the curves of her body without a patch of dirt on it, the white button up shirt peeking through the collar. She kept her face blank, as blank as she could with lips pulling down slightly while her blue eyes betrayed the torrent of emotion inside of her. She didn't want this, to leave them. She didn't want to leave Dean, to leave the fate of these humans to someone who didn't care whether they died or not. But she had to go, to leave or _they_ would kill them and kill them slowly as she would be forced to watch, powerless. She wouldn't be able to protect them both from the archangels, not if they all came at once for them. They were to powerful. So she had to go, no matter how bad it hurt her. They deserve to survive. _He_ deserves to survive. Shaking her head slightly, she pushed her long black hair out of her face, her bangs falling to the sides so they brushed against the lower part of her ear. _

_With that she left, leaving a broken man behind her as she disappeared. If only he could hear the one thought that was in her head as she went, her heart as heavy and torn as the one she was forced to leave behind._

_"Goodbye Dean, I love you." _

* * *

_If only they had told the other how they felt, then maybe… just maybe it would have ended different, for both of them._


End file.
